You taste like
by unholynight
Summary: Jerry's sick and all Allen wants to do is taste delicous dango again. The new cooks are terrible, so Allen must find something that brings back that taste to him.


**This is what happens when I'm bored at home during a snow day. Yeah, this is pretty much a pointless one shot that I decided to write. I hope you guys like it!!**

**I made this so long ago!!! I have a lot of oneshots some funny and some....very mature rated....hehe..**

Allen sighed. Jerry was on medical leave due to getting the flu, thus replacement cooks had to take over the cafeteria. The food just wasn't the same. Allen loved Jerry's food. The man was a gifted chef.

As he took another bite of the attempted dango, Lavi sat across him on the table.

"Why the long face Allen?" Lavi leaned into one of his hands that was propped on the table.

"I miss Jerry's cooking Lavi. This stuff doesn't even taste like how a dango should! It's a crime! But I'm so hungry!" Allen put the last bite of his dango in his mouth and ate it.

"I miss him too little guy." Allen glared at Lavi who laughed it off.

"I just wish I could taste the sweet taste of dango again."

That was when a smile formed on Lavi's little scheming face. A smile that could easily be compared to the Grinch himself.

"Wellll…..if you want to taste dango again, Allen. I know where that taste is…"

Allen looked at Lavi like he had spontaneously grown a second head.

"Allen, you know how everyone has their own unique smell?" The white haired boy nodded, not quite sure where this was going.

"It just so happens, that everyone also has their own unique taste."

Allen gulped. Lavi wanted him to eat someone that tasted like dango?

"L-Lavi…isn't cannibalism a crime? And I don't think I want to eat another human being just to taste delicious dango again."

Lavi busted out laughing in the cafeteria which caused many heads to turn his way. As he composed himself after a few seconds and cleared the tears that had accumulated at the corners of his eyes, he cleared his throat.

"Allen, come take a walk with me."

The red head pulled the shorted one up and they began to walk out of the cafeteria and wander the many corridors.

"Alright Allen, let me explain. You're not going to 'eat' anyone. You're just going to….taste them…"

Allen was still confused, but decided to let Lavi explain this to him. "Many people eat many things, but there's always one thing that they taste like, just like their smell is their own."

Allen sighed. He guessed Lavi was telling him to taste someone that had the flavor of dango.

"So….who tastes like dango?"

Lavi stopped walking. Allen was so naïve! It was almost too cruel for Lavi to do this.

"You really want to know?" A sly smile formed on Lavi's face. Allen slowly nodded his head.

"Alright then. The person you have to taste is….Yuu."

Allen's eyebrow went up. "I taste like dango?"

Lavi's eye twitched. Damn that man's name. "Yuu….as in Kanda, my little moyashi friend."

This time, Allen's eye twitched. He had to….taste….Kanda….

"No…" Lavi looked at Allen. The boy's eyebrow was twitching badly. "Kanda…tastes like…dango?"

Lavi nodded his head as he pulled out a piece of candy from his pocket.

A few seconds later, Allen stood motionless. His head was down, so Lavi couldn't see his face.

"Lavi…." The red head leaned against a wall and looked at Allen. "Yeah Allen?"

"How…do you know…Kanda tastes like dango?" Lavi chuckled.

"Well you see Allen. I got a chance to taste Kanda one day, but it was on accident. We were walking and he stopped in front of me to look at something and it kinda…just happened…" Lavi loved his brain. It could come up with ideas in seconds.

"_Lavi tasted Kanda? But if he's tasted Kanda before, then I guess it's true. Lavi wouldn't lie to me." _

Alright then…" Lavi looked at Allen.

"I wanna taste Kanda…" Lavi's jaw dropped and the piece of candy rolled out.

"Seriously Allen?" The younger slowly nodded his head. He wanted the taste of dango back in his mouth. It had been three days since he had the beautiful flavor of dango and he was willing to lick even Kanda to get that taste back.

"So…how do ya plan on gettin to Kanda, Allen?"

Allen bit his bottom lip until he remembered something. "Tonight, Kanda's gonna take a bath in the public bath, so I'll taste him there." Lavi couldn't help the vivid images that zoomed through his head.

"I'll be right there rooting for ya to come back alive Allen!"

And so, the two parted. Allen went to make sure he managed to make it out alive while Lavi went to his room and ran through some scenarios. All which included Allen getting taken in the bath.

A few hours later, the time came.

Lavi hid in the corner of the bath as Allen finished putting his towel around his waist.

Lavi gave Allen a thumbs up as he walked out of the changing room. Kanda was already in the bath. His hair was tied up in a bun as he let his body relax in the heated water.

Allen gulped and carefully went into the bath. A few other exorcists were there as well, but not too many.

As carefully and unaware as he possibly could, Allen moved closer to Kanda in the water. The raven teen had his back to Allen.

Lavi was positioned in front of the bath and nodded towards younger, signaling that Kanda had his eyes closed.

The red head could see it all happening in his head. Allen sneaks behind Kanda and abruptly turns him around and plants a kiss on the raven's lips. Tongues duel it out until Kanda manages to pin Allen. The two get frisky, and Kanda drags Allen to his room to make hot passionate love.

Back to what was at hand, Allen was about two feet from Kanda. Lavi bit his bottom lip and leaned forward, wanting to make sure he saw everything.

Allen slowly and carefully leant forward and-…….

Licked Kanda's neck….

Lavi's eye twitched as he face planted on the tiled floor.

"What the fuck!?!?!?!" Kanda got up and looked behind him to see Allen frowning.

"What hell Moyashi?!? Are you asking for a death wish!?!? And did you just…lick me?"

Allen paid Kanda no attention as he tasted the flavor that had gotten stuck to his tongue.

"Moyashi?" Allen stood up from the bath and leaned closer to Kanda which caused the long haired raven to lean back.

Allen grabbed one of Kanda's arms and put it up to his face. He sniffed it and….-liiiiiiiiick-

"Ugh! What the fucks wrong with you??! Are you a dog or something!?!"

Lavi swore he was going to die laughing.

"Lavi you liar! Kanda doesn't taste like dango! He tastes like peaches!"

**Bet no one was expecting it to end like that huh? Hehe, I bet you all thought Kanda was gonna take him and they was gonna make out and have mansex! **

**As for why I made Kanda taste like peaches….don't ask…that was a seriously funky day. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked this! I have many more too!! If you want me to post them, just tell, or I'll post them anyways!!! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz!!!**


End file.
